


Feelings

by heartic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, im klance trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartic/pseuds/heartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t just keep pretending things are fine! Especially when I can’t stop thinking about you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writting something like this, so please bear with me :)
> 
> Written on July 11, 2016 at 8:50PM

Keith entered the training room and sighed as Lance turned off the simulator walking out of the room. "Hey buddy!" Lance greeted him with a smile before walking out of the room quickly. 

It had been weeks since Keith had given into his impulsion and kissed Lance during one of their shared training simulations. During the first week Lance ignored Keith like he was the black plague. In the second week Lance began to talk to and treat Keith as if nothing happened between them, however Lance was still avoiding Keith. Keith thought back on the day that he had kissed Lance as he chose level three to begin his training for the day. 

Him and Lance had started training and spending more time together. The two Paladins who had never seemed to get along before we're beginning to form a bond. Keith had been so distracted by the way the sweat glistened on Lance's chest as he lunged at the attack robots, that he hadn't notice the robot behind him that was ready to strike. 

"Watch out!" Lance screamed as he ran towards Keith knocking him over in the process of attacking the robot. Keith and Lance toppled to the floor. Keith struggled to catch his breath his mind preoccupied with the way Lance's body fit against his like they were meant to be in that position. 

Without thinking Keith leaned forward and locked lips with the taller boy. Lance froze; eyes wide with shock before pushing himself off of Keith. Keith watched as Lance walked, no ran out of the room without any hesitation. 

Keith spent two weeks brooding. He hated to admit it but his feelings for the blue paladin were strong. Keith missed how they would walk to dinner together or how after every mission they would sit in Lance's room and just talk. Keith had been keeping his feelings a secret for so long and had no intention on forcing himself on Lance like that, but it just happened.

The other Paladins noticed the tension between Keith and Lance, but no one wanted to say anything about it. Lance didn't let what happened between them interfere with missions, but as soon as they made it back to the castle it was back to ignoring Keith. 

At the end of the third week Keith was through with being avoided by Lance. Keith stormed into Lance's room one night after dinner, with a plan to curse Lance out. 

When Keith walked into the room Lance hadn't even noticed him due to the fact that he was laying on his bed with his earbuds in his ear. Keith yanked the earbuds out of the paladin's ear.

"I was listening to that!" Lance protested before he looked up to see who had disturbed him. Lance immediately got quiet and sat up on his bed.

He rubbed his palms against his pants and swallowed. "Hey Kei-"

Keith cut him off. “You can’t just keep pretending things are fine! Especially when I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Lance swallowed caught off guard by Keith's outburst. Keith's face was red and his heart was beating heavily, his insides burning as he waited for Lance to say something – anything. 

Lance and Keith sat in silence for a long time; Lance's mind racing. He didn't know what to say to Keith or even how to process his thoughts. Ever since the red paladin had kissed him he had been unable to come to terms with how the kiss made him feel. 

Lance had never felt so attracted to someone of the same sex before in his life. This was new territory and he was terrified. Lance avoided Keith because he didn't want to believe it was possible for him to start forming feelings for his fellow teammate.

After the kiss it was as if Lance's eyes had been opened to a new world. He started to pay attention to the little details. He noticed the way Keith's eyes would light up whenever he passed a training level. Lance had never paid much attention to Keith's eyes before, but now Lance admired the blue and how it reminded him of a mix between the oceans back on earth and space. 

Lance couldn't admit any of this to Keith so he chose to avoid him and try to forget all about the kiss that they shared. No matter how much Lance tried to preoccupy himself with the alien babes or Princess Allura, his mind always went back to the small and mysterious red pilot who had taken control over his thoughts.

"What did you expect me to do?" Lance spat back at the red paladin. Lance watched as Keith bit the inside of his cheeks a sad look replacing the anger that was written all over his face.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have even come in here." Keith began to turn around disappointed in Lance's answer. Did he really expect Lance to somehow like him back. Lance was the poster child for heterosexuality. 

Lance noticed Keith's body language and reached out to grab Keith's arm. "Wait." 

Keith stopped and looked at Lance, his expression unreadable. Lance stood up and pulled Keith close to him kissing Keith on the lips quickly before Keith could even process what was happening. 

Keith felt like his insides had suddenly been set on fire. He melted into Lance's touch wrapping his hands around Lance's neck pulling him as close as he could get. The two paladins kissed feverishly as if they were communicating everything word they wanted to say through their kiss.

Keith subconsciously whined at the loss of contact as Lance pulled away. "This is new to me okay? I've never felt this way about anyone, especially not someone of the same sex" 

Keith was still at a loss of words. Lance liked him back, for a moment Keith didn't care about anything else.

"We don't have to rush into anything." Keith licked his lips, his head still clouded by Lance's touch and smell.

Lance looked Keith in the eye then looked down at his lips. "Can I kiss you again?" 

Keith nodded feverishly pulling Lance back in. For the next months to follow Keith and Lance took their new relationship slowly. 

Keith never pushed Lance to do more than he was comfortable with and he was okay with keeping their relationship a secret. Keith would never admit it to Lance but he got a thrill from the secret and hungry kisses the two would often share whenever they got a room to theirselves.


End file.
